Electrical linemen use grounding clamps in their daily work. The linemen use an elongate stick or pole, referred to herein as a “hot stick”, to grab an overhead electrical conductor, typically an electric wire, post or ball stud, with the clamp. Once the overhead electrical conductor is engaged, the lineman then tightens the clamp onto the overhead electrical conductor by rotating the stick while holding the clamp on the overhead electrical conductor. This process is time consuming and difficult for the lineman who is operating the stick overhead either from the ground or an elevated bucket. For each operation of a conventional grounding clamp, the number of screw rotations undertaken are at least 15. The lineman operates many such grounding clamps at a stretch in the field and, at end of the exercise, can become very exhausted.